System Base
Background A System Base is a large joint military base for the King's Army, averaging roughly 80,305.29 acres. Typically, a Sector Command will have 54 System Bases---a full 54 infantry divisions (6 Field Armies), 54 Motorized Brigades, 54 Aerial Combat Wings, and 31,726,242 base staff for a total of 44,021,232 personnel---system bases provide administrative & command direction, resources, manpower, and other materiel assistance to Outposts, Local Garrisons, & Army Forts and to the overall Sector Army Command & the Jod Military Forces as a whole as needed. In addition, they also incorporate 3 Air Fields and, accordingly, System Bases are considered transportation & troop/materiel deployment hubs for the Jod Military Forces throughout the Kingdom of Jod, as well as training sites for Army Air Corps & Starfighter Corps recruits. Capital World The Capital World incorporates 36 System Bases across the world. Being on the Capital World, every piece of weaponry, materiel, and all other infrastructure within the base is incorporated with Red Rock according to both the Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program & Re-Acquisition Product Program. Staff A System Base employs a total of 587,523 personnel, including 400,000 base personnel in the aspects of Armory Personnel, Logistics Personnel, Non-Combat Personnel, and Support Personnel, as well as civilians. In addition, the base employs 187,523 defensive personnel & 5,010 of that is staff & security assigned to the Air Fields. Facilities Training Grounds, Air Fields, & Logistics Such huge bases incorporate recruit training grounds & barracks, proving ground for military tactics, weapons, & vehicles, and three Air Fields. All 3 Air Fields are highly active, usually launching & recovering an assortment of craft throughout the day to service the needs of the Jod Military Forces. These launches & landings typically include M-1FD Planetary Drop Ships, M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transports, Hammer Strike-class Landing Craft, GR-75 Medium Transports, Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttles, and Aka'jor-class Shuttles. A large empty landing pad off at each Air Field can hold up to 1 King-class Troop Transport. Training squadrons from the Army Air Corps & Starfighter Corps also land, launch, & train throughout the day at one of the 3 Air Fields assigned for training. Administrative, Support, & Military Life Hundreds of other buildings on base include several administrative buildings, arsenals, barracks, coffee shops, general stores, gyms, at least two medcenters, mechanic shops, mess halls, movie theaters, restaurants, and dozens of other types of buildings litter the base for every type of need. All non-combat services, as listed above, are handled by a mixture of civilians & Non-Combat personnel. Military Complement & Defenses Complement The base houses a full Division of troops, a full Motorized Brigade, and an Aerial Combat Wing, which are not part of the base's defenses. Defenses The base is protected by 15 Army Forts, 48 Local Garrisons, and 100 Outposts. A massive deflector shield generator covers the entire base and the exterior curtain wall---made of steelstone reinforced with titanium cores---encompasses the entire base and links in between 12 of the Army Forts, with 3 Army Forts & 12 Local Garrisons inside the walls for further interior defense. 36 (of the 48) Local Garrisons & all 100 Outposts are placed outside the walls, providing further exterior defense and providing a 10 mile buffer zone in all directions between the walls and any approaching enemies. This buffer zone is heavily patrolled & monitored. Lastly, a moat featuring an array of razor sharp vardium steel Czech hedgehogs fill the 40 yards wide (and 10 yards deep) ditch that runs the length of the exterior curtain wall, with 5 veshok wood drawbridges reinforced with vardium steel extending across the moat for access into the base. Points of entry (security checkpoints) are heavily guarded gatehouses on either side of an Army Fort (one for entrance, one for exit). There are a total of 5 points of entry. Lastly, the base has 3 w-165 planetary turbolasers, 1 v-150 planet defender, 16 LNR series I systemary laser batteries (4 guarding each of the w-165's & v-150), 50 LNR series II systemary laser batteires, 100 Bp.5 anti-aircraft turrets, 200 DF.9 Turret Placements, & 200 1.4 FD P-Towers were placed along the curtain wall and in strategically important places all inside the base. 100 2-level pillboxes dotted the inside of the base (and another 100 on the outside of the base), equipped with 2 Heavy Duel Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannons & a E-Web Missile Launcher through 3 embrasures (1 top level in the middle, 2 bottom level to either side of the top, forming a triangle) for forward operations and a rear defending Anti-Personnel Rotary Cannon through a fourth embrasure by the entry/exit of the pillbox. 100 V-120 Artillery Emplacements were segmented into the curtain wall---each flanked by a pair of fortified towers with an open flat top---equipped with 3 top-mounted particle cannon turrets, 3 Heavy Duel Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannons in the tower, and two searchlights in the tower. Lastly, the curtain wall and interior & exterior of the base is patrolled on foot by Infantrymen & Provost Guards in pairs around the clock.Category:Kingdom of Jod